glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Aida
Maya Aida (Mana Aida in the Japanese version, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure) is the main character in Glitter Force Doki Doki. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. She is a second-year student at Seashell Bay Middle School, and student council president. Her alter ego is Glitter Heart (Cure Heart in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure). Her catchphrase is "Feel the Doki Doki!" ("Kyunkyun!" in the Japanese version). Appearance Maya has magenta eyes and medium-length hair that curls on end and reaches her neck. She wears a small amount pulled up into a ponytail held by a pale pink bow, which she later attaches her glitter charm to. Her layered, pointed bangs frame her face with thicker strands at the center and her thin forelocks are tucked beneath them. She has a few strands of hair curling outwards. She usually wears a pale pink top with lighter stripes beneath the shoulder and a heart design on the lower corner, over a white and lavender striped long-sleeved shirt and a ruffled pink two-layer skirt that has a petticoat beneath it. This is paired with pink and white short boots and lavender stockings. During summer she wears a black top with straps at the neck and scalloped lining, paired with black leggings, a pale pink T-shirt, and a pink skirt in two alternate styled layers. Her shoes are worn without socks. As Glitter Heart her eyes become a more vibrant pink and her hair turns blonde and is worn with four large curls behind her back while the rest is pulled into a long ponytail that curls inward. In the ponytail are two large loops of hair, which are shaped to look like a heart. Her bangs and forelocks grow in length and are neatly brushed. Her ponytail is held by a winged accessory with pink ribbon to accent the heart-shaped ribbon tails hanging from the gem heart on each side of her head. She gains matching coloured heart dangles and a choker. Her dress is pink with feathery wing-shaped shoulders sewn to a white strap that has hot pink lining in the middle to match the one on her waist. A stripe of white goes down the torso and lines the skirt, which is accented by a frilly petticoat, hot pink leggings, and pale blue fabric. On the right hip is a hot pink bow with long heart tails, accenting the gem heart on the left of her chest that has a white heart ribbon hanging from it. Her Glitter Pad hangs from the right. She wears pink and white boots and sleeves accented by white frills and lining, and a big gem heart on each piece. In Parthenon Mode, 'her dress, sleeves, accessories, and boots all turn pale pink. Her waist ribbon grows in length and turns pale violet, and her chest ornament gains a pair of wings to match her own large angel wings. She gains a flowing white cape hanging around her shoulders by a gold ornament, and her skirt gains a white ruffled layer. Personality Maya is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and her studies. Her kindness makes her popular at school, and she has the trust of not only the students but adults as well. She often worries about other people and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rachel, who is her secretary, and Clara; she is also a fan of the idol Mackenzie Mack. Maya is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she shows that she is very competent. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Distain. Maya is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of pixies like Kippie, monsters like Distains or her mysterious transformation into a Glitter Force warrior. History Becoming a Glitter Force warrior One day, when Maya was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, Maya sees a girl, called Katie, who had lost her mother on the tower. Maya helped her and found her mother. After helping, Maya saw the young idol Mackenzie, who was surrounded by fans. Suddenly, Maya saw Mackenzie's pin, which fell. Maya then took it and gave it back to Mackenzie. While travelling, a shopkeeper, who was selling pins, called Maya to see them. Maya took it and then looked at it, and she was surprised. The shopkeeper, then gave it to her for free, despite her insisting she would pay, however she eventually agreed to take it free. Rachel then took her and said to go up to the tower, where there was a line. Maya went there and was waiting. While some people tried cutting through the line. There Ira summoned a Crab Distain, which was hurting people. Maya heard it and went there while going, Kippie, a magical pixie, was following her. When she went there, she saw people as they were hurt and Katie. She saved Katie and returned her to her parents, and then she met Kippie, who turned into a Glitter Pad, and said to Maya to transform, but Maya had no idea how to. Then suddenly, Glitter Spade appears, saving Maya. Then on the other side, Marmo summoned another Crab Distain, which captured Glitter Spade. Maya then tried to save her, and then the Glitter Pad and the charm Maya had gotten from the shopkeeper begin to shine, and with the help of them, Maya transformed into Glitter Heart for the first time. Relationships 'Rachel: Rachel is one of Maya's childhood friends as well as her secretary. They often were seen walking together. They always protect each other and Maya believes in Rachel a lot. She knows Rachel inside and out. Clara Yotsuba: An elementary school-time classmate and another childhood friend of Maya. She and Rachel help with taking care of Clara when she plays outside her house. She also protected Clara when she was going to move out. Mackenzie Mack: Maya is a big fan of Mackenzie, as well as one of her Glitter Force partners. At first, Mackenzie didn't take to Maya too well, especially as Glitter Spade, but after a while the two formed a bond and became team mates. Kippie: Kippie is a rabbit-like fairy pixie and Maya's transformation partner. Natalie: Both met during the festival, Natalie encouraged her to stand up in order to save Regina from her father and his servant. Regina: They become close friends since episode 13 of the first season, reaffirming their friendship in episode 14 of the first season before the trio took her to her father. In episode 1 of the second season, her relationship with Maya ends as Regina brainwashed by her father. In episode 13 of the second season, she and Regina's friendship is restored when she protects Maya from her father. Nicholas: they are friends since elementary school. Maya scolds him every time he makes troubles. She never knew that he secretly cares for her. Glitter Heart "The Power of Love! I'm Glitter Heart!" Glitter Heart is Maya's Glitter Force alter ego. She represents love. In Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, her catchphrase is "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" Transformation Kippie cries out her name before Maya first places her transformation Glitter Charm onto Kippie's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Glitter Force Makeover!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Glitter Pad and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for her head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart-shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Glitter Pad attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally, a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Glitter Heart, posing afterward. Attacks Let Your Heart Light Shine - is Glitter Heart's main attack, with the incantation Feel the goodness within you! Let Your Heart Light Shine!". In Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, it is "Reaching out to you! My Sweet Heart!" Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Glitter Charm, and she moves and touches her heart brooch until a big blast of power comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the Distain. Later, the attack is replaced with "Heart Shot". Heart Shot - is Glitter Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation "Activate Glitter Charm! Glitter Force, Heart Shot!". It first appears in episode 9 of the first season. To perform this attack, she needs the Glitter Heart Arrow, and a typical Glitter Charm of the weapon. The attack is more powerful than "Let Your Heart Light Shine" and could easily purify Distains. Love Bubble - is Glitter Heart's third individual attack performed with Glitter Crystal Pad. Power-Ups Shown in episode 6 of the second season, Glitter Heart gains an unnamed power-up, because of believing, and following "one of the rules of Glitter Force" which Glitter Ace had explained. Glitter Heart has a pink aura around her body when powered up. In this power-up, Glitter Heart got stronger than she usually was and also could perform Glitter Heart Arrow with her power-up, along with her friends. Parthenon Mode Parthenon Mode is the form that Glitter Heart transforms into thanks to the powers of the other Glitter Force, the Glitter Crystal Pad, the Miracle Dragon Glaive and the Golden Crown of Wisdom. In this form, her outfit turns lighter and she gains a flowing white cape and wings, along with accessories. Her power is completely different from Glitter Heart. Etymology Maya means "illusion" or "magic" in Hindu philosophy and is an alternate name of the Hindu goddess Durga in Hindu mythology.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_(given_name) Her surname, while pronounced differently in English, is an Italian name that means Helpful. Aida (相田): Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her friends have their motif in their names in the Japenese dub. "Aida" (間) as a common phrase, means "in between". Her japanese name, Mana (マナ) Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Her full name in Japanese indicates the meaning "The love between (people)". Videos Trivia * In the Japanese version, it is revealed that Maya's birthday is on August 4th, making her star sign Leo. *Both she with Candy from ''Glitter Force are voiced by Debi Derryberry in the dub. Gallery :Main page: Maya Aida/Image Gallery References Category:Females